


Three Jerries

by egg_mode (thiriumcupcakes)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, it's all very silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiriumcupcakes/pseuds/egg_mode
Summary: A rare glimpse into the hive mind of three EM400s, aka Jerries, on a nonstop flight to Orlandotown, FL, where they will pay their respects to the Mouse Who Must Not Be Named, and hopefully have a bit of fun.





	Three Jerries

**< RedBalloonJerry>**  I am definitely getting a ginger ale.

 **< KingOfChurros>**  Why??

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  I’ve heard the bubbles are...pleasant.

 **< KingOfChurros>**  But you can’t...drink it.

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  I am aware, Jerry.

 **< KingOfChurros>**  Are you going to stick your fingers in it like Connor, _Jerry_? Are you an advanced prototype designed for real time forensic analysis, **_Jerry??_ **

**< RedBalloonJerry>**  I may very well be just that, **J E R R Y ! ! !**

 **< JerryLovesDogs>**  You guys 👏👏👏

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  Yes. Sorry. Anyway. I like Connor. He’s nice. He made us a relaxing travel playlist, would you like to listen?

 **< KingOfChurros>**  Connor with the errant curl.

 **< JerryLovesDogs>**  Yes. It’s quite fetching, isn’t it?

 **< KingOfChurros>** Connor looks like a door-to-door bible salesman with a shameful secret.

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  He--what?  

 **< KingOfChurros>**  Probably nothing but Kidz Bop on that playlist. Cursed!! No thanks, I’d rather stare at the sun.

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  Now, Jerry--

 **< JerryLovesDogs>**  Shut up, Jerry. Oh! Here comes the beverage cart.

 **< KingOfChurros>**  The beverage cart is barreling toward us at breakneck speed, you could say.

 **< JerryLovesDogs>** Recall, Jerry, that we agreed on a three-alliteration limit for the duration of this flight; please be advised that I am keeping track.

 **< KingOfChurros>** You can’t crush my poetic spirit, Jerry. This is censorship!

 **< JerryLovesDogs>** Quiet now, let Jerry order his drink in peace.

 **< KingOfChurros>**  Well done. The flight attendant only squinted at you for half a second before giving up the goods. You’re a real boy now. How does it feel, Jerry?

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  It is in fact quite pleasant! Here, try--

 **< KingOfChurros>**  Thank you, but no.

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  Come on. It tickles! Kind of. Be a sport.

 **< KingOfChurros>**  I said no. No means no, Jerry.

 **< JerryLovesDogs>**  I’ll try, Jerry. One must lead by example, after all. Give it here.

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  Hold on, hold on. What if I just--

 **< KingOfChurros>**  HEY! HEY!! What have I told you about transmitting...physical...sensations without warning? Cease and _desist._ Posthaste. Please AND thanks.

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  It’s just some bubbles, Jerry.

 **< KingOfChurros>**  I am not a fan of ticklish things. Now, please--oh. That’s it.

**_***KingOfChurros has disconnected from the network._ **

**< JerryLovesDogs>**  Oh God.

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  😭😭😭

 **< JerryLovesDogs>**  Stop that. He’ll, uh, he’ll be back. Drink your ginger ale, Jerry.

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  I can’t! I think my thirium pump is malfunctioning! Make him come back, Jerry.

**_***JerryLovesDogs >Stress Level>55%_ **

**_***RedBalloonJerry >Stress Level>72%_ **

**_***KingOfChurros has rejoined the network._ **

**< JerryLovesDogs>**  That was a dirty trick, Jerry.

 **< KingOfChurros>**  🐑🐑🐑

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  What is that supposed to mean?

 **< JerryLovesDogs>**  Something like, “I’m terribly sorry for being such a moody dingaling, Jerries,” but not quite. In true Jerry fashion.

 **< KingOfChurros>**  Well. I am sorry, Jerries. If you must know. That was terrible.

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  I’m sorry too, Jerry.

 **< JerryLovesDogs>**  Now would be a good time to sample that playlist, maybe.

 **< RedBalloonJerry>**  Yes! Brilliant. A moment, please.

**_Now Playing Connor’s Sweet Travel Tunes: An All-Purpose Playlist Suitable for Airline Relaxation, Bedtime in New Locales, etc._ **

**< KingOfChurros>**  RA9, what a weenie.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come and scream at me on Twitter, @thiriumcupcakes.


End file.
